


Only Praise Good Boys.

by sadlymilk



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, kind of?, like 2 paragraphs of plot u can do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymilk/pseuds/sadlymilk
Summary: Being a prince means you're very busy and being busy means you have no time to jerk off, so when Gumball found that his 'me time' was being interrupted by none other than Marshall, well he was very irritated.





	Only Praise Good Boys.

**Author's Note:**

> me: plans to write 39404 fanfics over summer break  
> me: writes 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  Gumball didn't think he liked Marshall's compliments this much. 

 

 

  Everyone was supposed to like compliments, it made you feel proud of yourself and it made you want to try harder. 

 

 

  But something about Marshall's words made his blood rush to his cheeks, as well as other places. He imagined Marshall's rough voice in his ear, urging him to work harder. 

 

  

  Maybe Gumball liked it so much because Marshall would usually insult everyone, it made him feel special in a weird way. Marshall had already pulled the pink haired boy aside and told him how he really felt about the prince. Of course it made Gumball feel all warm ad fuzzy inside but he decided it would be best for him not to get involved with Marshall, he had a kingdom to run. Marshall took no offense to this, only throwing stupid pick-up lines Gumball's way in attempt to change his mind. 

 

  

  But here Gumball was, locked up in his bedroom with shaky hands gripping the waistband of his pink boxers. His face flushed with arousal and slight embarrassment.

 

 

  _"I can't believe I'm jerking off to him... again."_ He thought to himself as he shivered, feeling a wave of warmth crash into in body. He knew how this usually went, so he used his hand to place the hem of his shirt into his mouth, suppressing any sounds he made.

 

  

  He reached inside his boxers, pulling out his half-hard dick. Gumball bit back a small whine as he felt the cool air hit his skin, taking a moment to adjust to it. He curled his fingers around his length, dragging it down his skin. He gasped as he gave himself a few slow strokes, feeling so pathetic that _Marshall_ was the one making him do this. He sped up his strokes, thinking back to this morning when the two were in the lab.

 

 

  _"Bubba, you're so smart and pretty."_

 

 

  _"You're really good."_

 

 

_"So beautiful."_

 

 

Then he imagined how Marshall's fingers would feel around him, on his skin, touching him, feeling him.

 

 

  "Nggh.. M-Mar.. M- _ah_... _Marshall_.." Gumball panted quietly into his shirt, rolling his head back and relaxing his shoulders. The only thing that could be heard in the room was his needy whines and heavy breathing. He felt _so good,_ yet it wasn't enough. It wasn't Marshall, Marshall wasn't touching him and that's what Gumball wanted him to do the most. He wanted to tell them that he loved his stupid pick-up lines, he loved when he gave that half-assed grin that only showed one of his fangs, he loved when he-

 

 

  _"Fuck."_ Gumball breathed out, letting his shirt fall to his stomach. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even realize he'd climaxed all over himself.

 

 

  "Well now that you're done, can I come in?" Gumball froze like a deer in headlights. 

 

 

  "Marshall?" Gumball called out weakly, almost choking. All he heard was a deep chuckle behind his bedroom doors. The prince jumped to his feet, grabbing tissues from his bedside table. If his face wasn't red before, now it sure was. He cleaned himself off, silently cursing himself and his luck. He pulled his shirt down so that it was past his crotch, hopefully hiding the embarrassing stain there.

 

 

  "W-What are you doing here?" Gumball leaned against his door, only opening it slightly. 

 

 

  "I came by to see if you were busy, but clearly you _were_." Marshall grinned, his pointy fangs poking out from under his top lip. Gumball averted his eyes from Marshall's gaze, looking down at his bare feet. Marshall stuck his hand through the door, startling Gumball.

 

 

  "You gonna let me in?" He asked almost teasingly. 

 

 

   " _Is he serious?"_ Gumball thought to himself as he reluctantly let the dark haired boy in. Marshall laid back with his arms crossed behind his head on Gumball's bed as if he didn't just hear what happened in here.

 

 

  "Bubba?" Marshall called, breaking the silence.

 

 

  "What, are you shy about masturbating now?" Marshall rolled his eyes playfully and Gumball only bit his bottom lip to stay quiet.

 

 

  _"Well only when I do it to you."_

 

 

  "Oh come on, we all beat our meat somewhere along the line." Marshall laughed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

 

  "You m-masturbate?" He asked softly.

 

 

  "Yeah, who doesn't?" The vampire asked sarcastically.

 

 

  "What would the candy people think, if they found out you were doing this?" Marshall teased, suddenly sitting up and moving closer to Gumball. Gumball fiddled with his fingers, deciding to ignore Marshall's question.

 

 

  "Oh Bubba, I'm glad you finally came to your senses." Marshall smiled once again, coming behind Gumball and letting his chin rest on the prince's shoulder. Even though Marshall couldn't see it, Gumball was malfunctioning. He couldn't speak or move, he was just stuck there, enduring this torture.

 

 

  "What were you thinking about, hmm?" This time Marshall's voice was close to a whisper. It was right next to Gumball's ear, sending goosebumps across his skin. Marshall let his arm slip around Gumball's waist, letting his hand wander up his shirt.

 

 

  "I-I.." Gumball's sentence was caught in his throat, each word dying as Marshall explored his chest with his hand. 

 

 

  "I want an answer, Bubba." Marshall's hot breath was was right on the back of Gumball's neck. The vampire soon came across a pink bud, rubbing and circling the nub. Gumball gasped in response, letting his head fly back on Marshall's shoulder.

 

 

  "I...  _ah..._  I was thinking about... earlier, in the l-lab. When you were s-saying how... good I w-was." Gumball's breath was shaky as he spoke, pausing in between words.

 

 

   _"Oh."_ The prince could feel Marshall's chest rise and fall as he laughed.

 

 

  "That's all it takes to rile you up?" Marshall asked, using his other hand to pull Gumball into his lap. 

 

 

  "Mm.." Was the pink boy's response, nodding his head quickly.

 

  

  "Do you want to do this?" He asked quietly, slowly bringing his hand away. Gumball let out a frustrated whine, taking Marshall's hand in his own before guiding him to his crotch.

 

 

  "Yes, please." He whispered breathlessly. Marshall snickered, roughly palming Gumball's growing erection. Marshall nibbled on Gumball's exposed neck, sucking on the candy skin vigorously. A sweet moan escaped Gumball's lips as he felt a smile curl against his skin. Gumball was getting a little tired from Marshall's teasing, so he repositioned himself so that he was now straddling Marshall's hips. Gumball cupped Marshall's face, leaning in for a kiss. The two boys kissed each other with lust, lip biting and all.

 

 

  "Marshall.." He whined quietly.

 

 

  "Please.. touch me." As needy as Gumball sounded, he begged for Marshall's touch, not his own.

 

 

  "Lay down." The vampire commanded. Gumball didn't hesitate to do what Marshall asked, propping his elbows to hold himself up. Marshall laid himself in between Gumball's legs, leaning down to kiss his stomach. There Marshall left a abundance of love bites, leading up to Gumball's hips. Marshall pulled the waistband of Gumball's boxer only a little lower, earning a small whine of frustration. 

 

 

  "Today, Marshall, Today." Gumball complained, pulling his boxers off and tossing them to the side of the bed.

 

 

  "Don't you think it's only fair for me to tease you a little? You've been a _bad little boy_." Gumball felt a wave of pleasure run down his spine from Marshall's words. Marshall took off his boxers, tossing it along with Gumball's. His erection stood tall against his stomach, pre-cum leaking out of it. 

 

 

  "Well it looks like I'm not the only who likes this." Gumball whispered. Marshall smiled, his red eyes half lidded. Marshall repositioned himself in between Gumball's legs, this time usuing his index finger to trace Gumball's entrance. A small whine came from the pink boy beneath him, urging him to continue. Marshall gently pushed his finger in, working in and out until he was able to add another. Gumball whimpered, the pain overwhelming the pleasure at first. Marshall stretched Gumball out, using a scissoring motion with both fingers. 

 

 

  "M-More, I can take more.. please." Gumball begged softly, throwing his head back letting out a loud moan. He gripped the bed sheets. He was becoming undone under Marshall's hands and Marshall loved every bit of it. 

 

 

  "Aren't you eager." He mummbled. Nevertheless, he added another digit, working all three of them in and out of Gumball. 

 

 

  "Ah, _Marshall_.." Moans spilled from Gumball's lips like a mantra but it was put to an abrupt end when Marshall pulled his fingers out. Gumball whined, frustrated once more. However Marshall's fingers were nothing in comparison to his cock. 

 

 

  Marshall entered slowly, groaning and clenching his teeth. 

 

 

  "Fuck, you're still tight." He groaned again. Marshall thrusted once, twice, and then again. He looked for any sign of discomfort in Gumball's eyes but he wanted this just as much as Marshall wanted it. Gumball's mouth was open, forming a small 'o' as he let a small moan fall from his lips. His breath came out in heavy pants along with some needy whimpers. He felt sparks erupt in his body, starting a fire somewhere deep inside of him and Marshall was only adding more gasoline. He was on fire, his whole body slowly but surely burning and he loved it.

 

 

  " _Ha_ - _ah,_ _faster.. Marshall!"_ Gumball's voice broke as he called Marshall's name. Marshall's arms were on either side of Gumball's head, helping him hold himself up. Gumball arms lay lifelessly on the bed, too weak to hold Marshall's face or hug his body in the process. Marshall lazily fucked Gumball to purposely rile him up. Once he heard Gumball's loud whine of frustration he knew he'd get what he wanted. 

 

 

  "Fuck you." Gumball growled, shoving Marshall onto his back. Marshall only chuckled. 

 

 

  "I'm trying to." He smirked, his dimple showing. Gumball clenched his jaw, biting back from a snarky retort. Gumball straddled Marshall's hips, resting his hands on the vampire's stomach, careful not to press all of his weight on him. Gumball moved up and down in a fast rhythm. A mixture between groans and curses filled the air, all coming from Marshall. Gumball decided to to take his time teasing Marshall. After all, they had the whole night. He slowed down his movements when he saw Marshall's breath hitch and his eyebrows furrow. He circled his hips, grinding down on Marshall. This earned a low, sexy groan from the king, making Gumball shudder.

 

 

  " _Good boy."_ Marshall praised, moaning lowly. Gumball swore he could've came right then but Marshall would never let him live it down. Gumball threw his head back in ecstasy as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. At this point, the two boys were both a sweaty mess and even though Gumball was a neat freak and hated being sweaty, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

  " _Fuck_  Marshall, I'm gonna.. I'm gonna" Gumball was cut off with a loud groan from Marshall. He griped his hair, tugging hard until Marshall let him plant a kiss on his lips, however not before Marshall let out a soft gasp from his hair being pulled. 

 

 

  " _Oh_?" Gumball smiled, playfully giving another experimental tug on the dark hair, earning a small whine from the vampire.

 

 

  "Shut the fuck up." Marshall growled. Gumball hummed in content to himself at the discovery but Marshall only thrusted his hips up, making Gumball scream in pleasure and forgetting any discovery he had possibly made. he continued this action until he found Gumball's prostate.

 

 

  "Right there, _please._ " Gumball begged. He fell against Marshall's chest, sucking hickeys on his neck and licking up his jawline. Marshall repeatedly abused Gumball's sweet spot, making him whimper and shake as his orgasm wrecked him. Marshall flipped them over so that Gumball was back underneath him, fucking him hard and fast. Gumball screamed again, he was so sure that the entire candy kingdom could hear him. His breathing was rough and broken up into fragments. He arched his back, scraping his nails against Marshall's back so hard he was sure that he left red marks behind. They came together, strings was white covering each other's stomach and going as far as up to their chest. Marshall pulled out then collapsed onto Gumball, burying his head into the crook of his neck. 

 

 

  "Ew no, you're sticky and gross." Gumball tried to push Marshall off, only getting a grunt in response.

 

 

  "I don't want to move, I'm fine right here." Marshall murmured in a sleepy voice. Gumball only smiled softly, petting his hair and kissing it.

 

 

   

  

 

 

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> gshrl this is possibly the worst fic i ever wrote bc i started it like a month ago but forgot about it so i had to write majority of it in like 3 hours before it got deleted im so sorry


End file.
